The present invention relates to an electrical junction box for use with electrical wiring for an automobile, and more particularly to an electrical junction box which may improve the workability in connecting a wire harness thereto.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional waterproof electrical junction box A to be installed in an engine room into which rainwater or the like tends to enter. Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, reference numeral 1 designates a body of the electrical junction box A. The body 1 encases a wiring board 5 comprising a plurality of bus bars 3 formed with upper and lower tab terminals 2 and an insulating board 4. A mounting bracket 5 is provided on an outer surface of the body 1, so as to mount the electrical junction box A to a vehicle body or the like.
A main cover 7 is also encased in the body 1 in such a manner as to cover an upper surface of the wiring board 5. The main cover 7 is formed with receiving portions 10 for receiving a relay 8 and the fuses 9. A relay terminal 12 and the like of the relay 8 and the fuse 9 are connected through interconnecting terminals 11 to the upper tab terminals 2 of the wiring board 5.
Reference numeral 13 designates a waterproof cover mounted on an upper end of the body 1. The body 1 is formed at its lower portion with connector receiving portions 14 and 15 for receiving connectors 14' and 15' connected with ends of wire harnesses W.sub.1 and W.sub.2, respectively. The lower tab terminals 2 of the wiring board 5 project into the connector receiving portions 14 and 15. Reference numeral 16 designates an under cover (connector cover) disengageably mounted to a lower end of the body 1.
Normally, such electrical junction box A is delivered to a car maker under the condition that one of the wire harnesses W.sub.1 and W.sub.2 is connected to the electrical junction box A. In the case that the electrical junction box A is delivered to the car maker under the condition that the wire harness W.sub.1 is connected thereto, the other wire harness W.sub.2 is connected to the electrical junction box A by the car maker. In connecting the wire harness W.sub.2 to the electrical junction box A, an operator of the car maker is usually obliged to take the electrical junction box A with one hand and connect the connector 15' of the wire harness W.sub.2 to the electrical junction box A with the other hand because an engine room space and a length of the wire harness are limited.
However, on-vehicle electrical parts have been recently increased in number to cause an increase in volume and weight of the electrical junction box. Accordingly, the grasping of the electrical junction box with one hand is a heavy burden for the operator, causing a difficulty in the connecting work of the connector 15'. As a result, there is a possibility that the connector 15' will not be completely connected to the electrical junction box. Thus, the reliability of the electrical connection cannot be ensured.